(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and driving device and method thereof.
(b) Description of Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal panel assembly including two panels provided with two kinds of field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer with dielectric anisotropy interposed therebetween. The variation of the voltage difference between the field generating electrodes, i.e., the variation in the strength of an electric field generated by the electrodes changes the transmittance of the light passing through the LCD, and thus desired images are obtained by controlling the voltage difference between the electrodes.
The LCD includes a plurality of pixels with pixel electrodes and red (RP), green (GP) and blue (BP) color filters. The pixels are driven to perform display operation by way of the signals applied thereto through display signal lines. The signal lines include gate lines (or scanning signal lines) for carrying the scanning signals, and data lines for carrying data signals. Each pixel has a thin film transistor (TFT) connected to one of the gate lines and one of the data lines to control the data signals applied to the pixel electrode.
Meanwhile, there are several types of arrangement of the red (RP), green (GP) and blue (BP) color filters. Examples are a stripe type where the color filters of the same color are arranged in the same pixel columns, a mosaic type where the red, green and blue color filters are arranged in turn along the row and column directions, and a delta type where the pixels are arranged zigzag in the column direction and the red, green and blue color filters are arranged in turn. The delta type correctly represents a circle or a diagonal line.
However, the usual LCD representing one dot by the three RGB colors pixels involves poor optical efficiency. Specifically, the color filters for the respective RGB pixels transmit only one thirds of the light incident thereupon, and hence, the total optical efficiency is deteriorated.